


Like a moth to a flame.

by tessels18



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessels18/pseuds/tessels18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was drawn to damaged souls, like a moth to a flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damaged soul(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress.
> 
> My first Loki/Stark fic, comments welcome :)

He was drawn to damaged souls, like a moth to a flame.

The damage his soul once held was far worse then any mortal could comprehend, almost to much for him so he let it fade away along time ago, maybe that's why he was drawn to this particular damaged soul? It held almost the same damage his own had, which surprised Loki, this soul belonged to a mortal.

He almost forgot what it was like to see a soul so damaged... So broken.  
He remembers what it felt like having one though, the darkness that threatened to consume you, the strength it required to carry such a heavy burden, the whispers of heartbreak that never seemed to quiet. - How this mortal lived with such a soul similar to one that Loki could not even manage was a mystery to the God.

-

Loki was only in thought for a few moments after throwing Stark out of the window before he got flattened by a flying metal suit.  
He collected himself and decided to think about Starks damaged soul later, when he wasn't in the middle of a war.


	2. Comparing souls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki thought to himself if Stark would want his soul removed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting everybody know, I'm Australian and I have minimal knowledge on America so please as the chapters progress if I make a mistake concerning the cities/streets etc don't hesitate to let me know. I will gladly fix it.
> 
> Also I have never read any comic books, I've only ever watched the Marvel movies so my knowledge on Loki and Stark is limited to what the movies show.

Loki was sitting on the chair in his cell in Asgard, idly flicking through a book, still sour about being defeated by mortals when the thought of Starks soul drifted back into his mind.  
He placed the book down on the small table and lightly tapped his fingers above his knee, he couldn't seem to figure out how a mortal could carry such a heavy soul.  
As the hours went by Loki kept circling back to the memory of it, this soul was so broken. He is certain this mortal has endured torture, no soul is that damaged without having felt torture. This he knew from experience.

As the hours went on Loki started comparing Starks soul to his long lost one, then eventually he started comparing Stark to himself.  
For a mere mortal Stark was quite similar - much to Loki's disgust.

They had both endured torture, they had both let the darkness touch them - though Loki was more accepting.

Loki thought to himself if Stark would want his soul removed, if he wasn't in a cell in Asgard he would ask (out of curiosity of course) if Stark would let his soul fade away if the opportunity ever presented itself.  
Loki sees no reason as to why he would want to keep it but mortals are weird creatures and believe everyone needs a soul, he assumes Stark thinks the same.

-  
Loki was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Thor's loud footsteps echoing towards him.


	3. Curiosity of a soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Stark. - Loki said, his voice held strong and seemed to echo throughout the silent room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update!  
> I have no excuse really besides sheer laziness!  
> Anyways here it is!

Now Loki was presumed dead by Thor and everybody else after he faked his own death in the arms of his own adoptive brother he was free to do as he liked.  
Ruling Asgard was quite boring at times and it gave him time to think, Loki often thought about Starks soul, the damage it holds, the pain it silently screams, the scars it bares.  
Eventually the curiosity about if Stark would want this soul removed got the better of him and he made a plan to go visit him when night fell.

-  
He hadn't really thought about how he would explain why he is revealing himself to Stark after he finally led everyone to believe he was dead, or better yet he hadn't thought about how he would explain why he has thought of Starks soul so often that he is willing to reveal himself out of simple curiosity.

-  
Stark was sitting on his couch alone nursing a glass of scotch with nothing but his thoughts to keep him occupied and the faded moonlight dimly shining through the curtains when a shimmer of green lit up the room for only a brief moment.  
Stark barely spoke above a whisper telling JARVIS not to contact the team or SHIELD and lock down the floor, he then sighed and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, loosely holding onto the almost empty glass and waited.

-  
Hello Stark. - Loki said, his voice held strong and seemed to echo throughout the silent room.

Hey Loki. - Stark almost whispered, like he was talking to an old friend and not to a god who was supposed to be dead.


	4. Conversation of a soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you remove my soul? - Stark asked, no hesitation in his voice, just exhaustion and a glimmer of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing and uploading via mobile, so sorry for any spelling errors, etc.
> 
> *Warning*  
> The way my muse is working, it seems I'm going to be sending Stark down a darkish villiany road with Loki.

-  
Hello Stark. - Loki said, his voice held strong and seemed to echo throughout the silent room.

Hey Loki. - Stark almost whispered, like he was talking to an old friend and not to a god who was supposed to be dead.  
-

Stark placed the glass on the table next to him and leaned back on the couch.

You don't seem surprised to see me alive, mortal? - Loki questioned.

Not much surprises me anymore Loki, even a god coming back from the dead.

I didn't come back from the dead mortal, I merely faked my own demise. - Loki corrected.

I know Loki, it was a figure of speech. - Stark all but sighed.

Oh. - Was Loki's only response.

-  
They stared at one another for a few moments before Stark finally leaned forward once more and asked the question.  
-

So why did you come here?  
If you want to kill me -

I don't want to kill you Stark, I was curious. - Loki interrupted.

Curious... What would make a god so curious that he would reveal himself to one of his apparent enemies? - Stark raised one eyebrow out of question.

Your soul. - Loki said bluntly.

My soul? Huh, didn't think I had one anymore. Why are you curious about it anyway?

May I sit? - Loki asked.  
Stark nodded and waved a hand towards the empty space on the couch.

Well... It's quite damaged. - Loki continued.  
It has intrigued me, you see my soul was once like yours before I let it go.

Oh.. So I have a soul but it's damaged. - Stark spoke with a crack in his voice which seemed to have even more sadness behind it now.  
How can you even see mine anyhow? - He added quickly.

When one loses a soul, they are able to see everyone elses soul around them if they so wish. I saw yours and it looked similar to the one I had, your soul is so damaged, so broken. I wonder how a mere mortal like yourself could even carry it. - Loki said, his words were blunt but had no heat behind them, just truth.

Oh. I didn't even know a soul was a weight I had to carry. - Stark replied softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

What do you mean mortal? - Loki questioned, confusion on his face.

Can you just call me Stark? Or even just Tony?  
Well I figured a soul was just something you didn't feel, like I didn't know that it could get damaged and the heaviness it brought when it was. - Stark answered, raising his head and turning slightly to look at the god.

Well I'm assuming you're feeling broken, like you're waiting for darkness to consume you.  
I know because that is what a damaged soul... A broken soul feels like. - Loki said, his voice becoming quieter.  
And I shall refer to you by Stark. He added quietly.

Oh. Makes sense. - Stark whispered, more to himself then Loki.  
Can I... Can I let it go like you said you had let go of yours? - He added slowly.

Yes. - Loki answered, somewhat surprised by the question.

Would I turn evil? - Stark questioned.

Loki almost snorted at that.

No, having a soul removed doesn't turn one evil, it simply lets you care less, less guilt. - Loki answered, with a slight smirk.

Can you remove my soul? - Stark asked, no hesitation in his voice, just exhaustion and a glimmer of hope.


End file.
